The present invention relates to an article holder which is useful in multiple fields of use.
Sheets of material and loose papers must often be held in a certain position for the purpose of viewing, segregation from other like-sheets or papers, mounting above a work surface, and the like.
In the past, articles or papers have been held in a certain position by the use of tape, thumb tacks, glue, hook and pile fastener.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,852,457, 1,893,594, 2,779,114, 4,105,127, 4,479,584, and 4,899,974 show holders for cards and sheets which utilize spring members and channels to hold the cards in an upright position.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,785,919 shows a holding device for tobacco leaves in which a flexible insert is used within an inverted channel. The channel is supported between rails.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,530,821, 4,010,517, 4,194,635, 4,773,545, and 5,251,766 depict elongated retainers which are mountable on a wall and include a flexible flange or insert to hold the sheet material in place between the flexible flange and the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,075 describes a mounting strip having an inverted channel and a clamp within the channel for hanging strips in a downward position.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,602,341 and 3,671,004 describe channels members having spring loaded clips that press a sheet of paper to a surface adjacent to the support.
A simple and reliable sheet holder which may be formed into a continuous member would be a notable advance in the mechanical arts.